


Santa crow is coming to town!

by Lunarpilot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 167, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarpilot/pseuds/Lunarpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is not Jealous. No way. Its all that dumb-asses fault for visiting his family over Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa crow is coming to town!

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a university AU after Karasuno. Prompts were jealous Kageyama and cute skype calls! I thought this fit the prompt, I hope the recipient likes it!

Tobio wasn't the jealous type. Well, at least he thought he wasn't.  He was second to none at setting, especially after earning recognition as the best in the prefecture on his third year at Karasuno.  Not only had he earned a scholarship to his university of choice because of this; it also meant that he could continue walking alongside his life-long volleyball partner, Hinata Shouyou.  Again, at least he thought he could.

Tobio glanced over to the opposite side of the dimly lit dorm to an empty, messily made bed where Shouyou would usually be. He knew it was futile; no matter how much he would glance at the stupid bed it would still remain empty; he couldn't help but hope it wasn't. The reality of the situation was that Shouyou had returned for the Holidays to Tokyo with his family. And Kenma.

“ _Damn it_ ”.

He mentally cursed himself, gripping tighter to the volleyball he was holding. He tossed the ball upwards with a furious expression. He was _not_ jealous. Tobio was fully aware that Shouyou was a faithful kind of person but yet at the thought of Kenma by his side rather than himself on Christmas Eve seemed to get on his nerves; it was already bad enough that he had to put up with festive cheers on campus.

He looked over to his alarm clock; 8:29pm. What was Shouyou doing around about now? He was probably at some kind of festive party Tobio guessed. With Kenma.  Just as he frowned at the thought he heard a familiar tune ringing from his laptop. He rolled over to his bed side table and answered the incoming Skype call.

“Yo Bakageyama!” Shouyou’s voice was filled with cheer as usual, so much so that it made Tobio cringe. On his screen he could see Shouyou wearing a Santa hat and beard with a large, dumb grin on his face.  Christmas music was being played and there were plenty of cheers.

“What’s with the stupid get up, dumbass?” He remarked.

“It’s not stupid, right Kenma?!”

As Shouyou turned his camera to face Kenma who was playing on some console Tobio began to feel his muscles tense. “Huh? Yeah. Sure.” He mumbled.

The camera tilted back to Shouyou who was still wearing a smug grin on his face.  “It’s awesome! Natsu loved it!”

Tobio could feel a migraine form as he rubbed his forehead. _Dumbass Hinata._ He began to regret answering the call in the first place. “Aren't you supposed to be at your little Christmas party?” He groaned.

“I am!” Shouyou said cheerfully. “It’s been great! You should’ve come along too!”

Tobio just huffed in response as he turned down the volume on his laptop. Shouyou stared at Tobio through the camera for a few seconds before turning back to Kenma. “I’ll be back in a sec, Kenma!”

Tobio could hear the sound of footsteps and the creak of a door opening. He instantly felt relieved when he could hear that Hinata had left the main room of the party, the throbbing in his head finally settling down, it was definitely quieter wherever Shouyou was now. “Oi, Kageyama” Shouyou snapped with a stern voice; Tobio looked up at his monitor.

“What, dumbass?” He replied in annoyance.

“You’re acting weird today! More of an asshole then usual!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tobio sat up on his bed and faced his laptop with a frown. “You’re the asshole! Dumbass!” He gripped his forehead as the throbbing began to resurface.

“What?! How am I an asshole?!” Shouyou exclaimed.

“Because if you didn't spend Christmas eve with _him_  then I wouldn't be feeling!-“

 

_Shit._

Tobio already knew it was too late. Just one glance at the screen and he could see the stupid grin of triumph on Shouyou’s face. He could already feel his ears burning up. “Kageyama…Could it be that you’re…jealous?...Pffft!” Shouyou began to laugh at Tobio’s embarrassed expression.

“I-I'm not jealous, dumbass!” He retorted but it was too late, Shouyou was in a fit of giggles.

“K-kageyama, are you stupid? I would never-“

“I'm heading to bed.” Tobio snapped in a flustered manner. Shouyou gave him a worried expression.

“N-no wait, Kageyama!-“ Tobio shut the laptop before he could hear his answer.  He sat there for a minute waiting for his face to cool down.

 _Crap. I really, really miss him_.

He leaned back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_It’s only been a week without that dumbass._

He covered his face in shame hoping he could get rid of the gut feeling he had.

_I’m in too deep._

He looked back up at the ceiling, a part of him wishing that Shouyou was sleeping beside him. He missed the little ball of sunshine. He began to remember Shouyou’s cute triumphant expression, the Santa costume and how he loved how great of a big brother he was. Somewhere along the lines of these thoughts he began to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tobio…Tobio….”

Tobio was slowly awakened by a sudden weight on his stomach and a soft voice calling his name. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the lack of light, and focused on the person on top of him.

“It’s about time you woke up.”

Shouyou was sitting on him, still in his Santa costume, with a grumpy expression. Tobio blinked a few times in bewilderment. He glanced over to his alarm clock beside him, 12:30 AM, Christmas day.

“What are you doing here? What about the party?” He looked back as he sat up, Shouyou still on his lap and letting out a yawn.

“Party? What party? I am none other than Santa clause!” Shouyou sat up with a proud expression, raising his eyebrows, while Tobio groaned in annoyance.

“Goddamn it Hina-“

“I heard you were a very good boy this year so I’ve brought you a little special something!” Shouyou continued on with his façade as he reached into his sack and took out two small charms, a crow and a crown. “Merry Christmas!....And Happy Birthday…Tobio.”

Shouyou grinned sheepishly as Tobio took and studied the charms with awe. He then smiled wide as Tobio looked up at him with a small smile of gratitude.  “Thank you, dumbass.”

After he put his charms to the side he wrapped his arms around Santa Shouyou and pulled him back onto the bed, holding him to his chest.

“And…Merry Christmas…Shouyou.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“D-dumbass!” It was Christmas morning and the two volleyball players were running down the streets in Santa costumes. “You’re gonna slip!” Tobio called out.

“Yeah sure! I will win this time!” As they ran past children noticed their costumes and began to cheer. “Hurry up Bakageyama! We’re gonna be late!”

“I know I know!” After an hour or so of convincing Tobio, Shouyou had finally gotten him to join in a Christmas gift giving event to children of the neighbourhood. As soon as they arrived Shouyou jumped onto the stage, Tobio following suit, and he grabbed onto the microphone with enthusiasm, facing the long line of children ahead.

“Merry Christmas everyone! Say, Who wants some Christmas cheer?!” As the crowd begun to cheer Tobio glanced over at Shouyou with pride swelling inside of him, realising that he was so mistaken in doubting someone so genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short but I'm more of a quality over quantity person and because there was a sudden rush of coursework and university applications I had to stick to something short but I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
